


my heart drops, so sweetly

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Boys In Love, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: but when jaemin turned to him, smile bright and blinding despite how early it was, yelling ‘roadtrip!’, he couldn’t help but feel excited.





	my heart drops, so sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blancalill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/gifts).



> this is another thing for soph since the last norenmin wasn't really posted on her birthday oops.... anygay, happy birthday again and accept this dumb thing

renjun had been wanting to go to the amusement park for weeks now. he’d been whining to his boyfriends about it, showing them pictures of some of the rides there, always spending more time talking about an alien themed one. really, as soon as donghyuck told him about it and how lovely his date with mark there had been, renjun knew that he needed to go there with his own boyfriends. 

 

so of course, he proposed that idea to them, but everytime he brought it up again, jaemin and jeno excused themselves, saying that they were busy at work or that one of their nephews needed a babysitter or that they were too tired. renjun understood it, he did. he knew that neither jaemin nor jeno were that keen on spending a whole day standing in line to ride on dangerous, if not deadly machineries. so he kept quiet about it after the fourth time they turned him down. 

 

until one saturday, when he woke up to his boyfriends already dressed and packing a backpack, what he assumed was his coffee sitting on his nightstand. at first, he was confused, thinking that he was being dumped in the most cruel way, but when jaemin turned to him, smile bright and blinding despite how early it was, yelling  _ ‘roadtrip!’,  _ he couldn’t help but feel excited. 

 

he changed as soon as he was able to stand up without falling back asleep on his feet, running to the door and putting his shoes on and looking back for his loves. “well, then? aren’t you two coming?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. the two boys just smiled, looking at renjun with a look that was too well known to the elder. “you’re doing it again…”

 

“what?”

 

“giving me that… those eyes!”

 

their heart eyes just intensified, identical grins broadening. renjun could feel his cheeks darkening. he pulled his cap down so that to cover his face and left the apartment, not waiting to those two to catch up. 

 

once seated in the backseat, moomin plushies surrounding him, he suddenly realized that he didn’t know  _ where  _ they were going. so he voiced his concerns, only to be met by silence. he pouted at one of the toys, pulling it closer to his chest and kissing its head. “you wouldn’t betray me like this, right moomoo?” 

 

in the rearview, jaemin beamed at the elder, turning quickly to nod slightly at jeno. 

 

“ah ah ah, what are you two plotting, you demons?” renjun said, eyeing them suspiciously, brows furrowed. 

 

“nothing, love!” jeno sing-sanged. he started looking through the bag, letting out a successful yell when he found what he was searching. he threw it at renjun, not bothering to see where it actually landed. “put it on and stop glaring at us, junnie. your face will freeze like that.”

 

with one last, bigger and meaner glare, he put the blindfold on, sulking in his seat for the rest of the ride. he might have fallen asleep halfway through, he wasn’t sure. he just suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake gently. he groaned, slapping the hand away and turning on his other side to get some more sleep, but he received the same treatment on his right. 

 

“leave me alone, you bullies,” renjun whined. 

 

“but love, we’re here. don’t you want to get some cotton candy or--” jeno didn’t get to finish what he was saying, before renjun jumped awake, snatching the piece of cloth that was blinding him. 

 

now that he had his sight back, he was suddenly more aware of his surroundings. in the air there were all types of smells, from sickeningly sweet ones to the greasy, disgusting corndogs smell. he took in all of the colors, the different stands and rides that were around him. he could already see the alien one that he was so excited to try. 

 

“you… but--”

 

“we’re sorry we couldn’t come here sooner, jun. we know how much you wanted to,” jaemin said, wrapping his arms around the blond’s middle. “but we really hope you’ll enjoy this.”

 

“are you kidding me? if we weren’t in the middle of a public space i could blow both of you!” 

 

jeno laughed, taking their bag and locking the car. he held both of their hands as they walked through the gates, his hold on renjun tightening when jeno felt him try to get away. renjun was too busy staring around, trying to take in as much as possible, from his place. he wished to run from his boyfriends and explore the park, watch the people as they enjoyed themselves, try to win as many prizes as possible. but more than that, he wanted to spend this day with the loves of his life, to smear cheap ice-cream on jaemin’s cheek and feed jeno sticky cotton candy, to go on the ferris wheel at the end of the day and observe the view, all the colors blending together from. 

 

“what shall we do first, my dudes?” jeno said, earning himself two smacks. 

 

“junnie and i will go and be cute and in love while you think about what you’ve done, mister.”

 

with that, jaemin took renjun away, making their way to one of the closest roller coasters. 

 

* * *

 

renjun hadn’t felt this happy and carefree in months. he’d been stressed by exams and school, and being able to finally enjoy a few hours of just fooling around with jaemin and jeno. 

 

they rode every single ride there was, going twice on renjun’s favorite and three times in the spinning tea-cups, which jeno insisted on. they ate as much junk food and sweets as possible and jaemin was even able to win them both some toys. a pretty tiny kitten for renjun and a a soft pink bunny for jeno. they traded them in the car later. 

 

lastly that night, they went on the ferris wheel, the plushies still tight in their arms. when near the top of it, the wheel suddenly came to a stop. 

 

(renjun may have prayed that this would happen.) 

 

he noticed their arms wrapping around his shoulders, the three of them suddenly cuddling together on top of the world. renjun turned to press a kiss on each of the boy’s lips. 

 

against his neck, he felt two different smiles, one broad and radiating warmth, while the other smaller, but still as loving. his heart was beating faster, cheeks and ears reddening. 

 

“i love you,” he whispered under his breath, his words carried by the sweet, gentle wind. 

 

he didn’t have to hear them say it, he already knew it.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
